


Ozpin and Ozymandias

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Other, Ozpin doesn't like tickling, Tickling, Young headmaster Ozpin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Ozpin just wanted a nice walk outside. Is that to much to ask?
Relationships: Ozpin & The Old King Of Vale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Ozpin and Ozymandias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantomdragon321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdragon321/gifts).



> Whats this? Two fics in one day? You bet your butts! This one is also inspired by Phantomdragon321 (Immortal-green-snom on tumblr)! They have some awesome art, and some awesome stories! So 100% go check them out!

“Boop boopy doo, boop!” Ozpin idly sang to himself as he walked through the campus. It was such a nice day out, and he couldn’t look at another sheet of paper for one more second.

“There’s a lot more work to do Whitaker.” the annoying voice in his head called Ozymandias said. “We should really get back to it.”

“But it’s so nice out! Why would I wanna be in that stuffy old clocktower?” he replied, waving at team STRQ as he passed them. Qrow was braiding Summers' hair and Tai was apparently trying to make Raven laugh, unsuccessfully by the look of contempt on Raven's face.

“You have a job to do. That should be reason enough.” Brothers he was so stuffy sometimes.

“What, can’t I have a break?” he replied, finally looking at the ghost of the former king next to him. “It’s sunny, and warm, and nice out here. Let me live Mandias.”

Ozymandias huffed and crossed his arms, “You are simply impossible.”

Ozpin grinned at him and lazily crossed his arms behind his head, “I do my best.”

Another huff, “How long do you intend to have this “break” of yours?”

“As long as I like. I’m the headmaster, and for once I don’t have any meetings! So I have the day!” he replied, stopping in front of the statue in the courtyard, looking up at it casually.

“You… really don’t. Theirs paperwork, things to sign, things to read, initials to make-”

Ozpin began fake snoring, his eyes closed.

Mandias hummed in disapproval. “It’s important work Whitaker. It’s not fun, but it needs to be done.”

“Uuuuugh! I get it! Brothers above you’re naggy today! I’ll get back to work, just let me have a minute out here!” Ozpin groaned.

Mandias narrowed his eyes, “I am not naggy.”

“Nag nag nag, YoU HavE PaPEr WOoOooOorK! WoRk wOrK wORk! I’m ThE OLd KinG oF VaAaAaaALe! LoOk at MeeEe!” the young silver haired man mocked, rolling his eyes.

The old king couldn’t hold back a brief snort of laughter, “I do not sound like that!”

“I dO nOt SouND LiKe THat!” Ozpin repeated with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Stop that!” Mandias laughed.

“StOp ThAt!” was the reply.

“You’re asking for it my boy. Do you really wish to see the wrath of a king?” he said, almost sounding serious.

“You’Re AsKiNg FoR iT mY BoY! Do YoU ReALly-” he was cut off by his own squeal when Ozymandias’s fingers were suddenly digging into his ribs and sides.

“Not so sassy now are you, my boy?” the old king teased.

Ozpin could only laugh and try to move away, but Mandais and his evil tickly hands only followed him, now attacking his sides.

Mandias laughed, “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue? You were so chatty a moment ago!”

Qrow, hearing the laughter, looked over to the source of the noise and raised an eyebrow. “What’s got Oz driving the chuckle bus all of a sudden?”

“Maybe he’s remembering a good joke!” Summer chirped, still admiring the lovely braid Qrow had done for her.

Tai piped up with “He probably overheard one of mine! So you can’t exactly blame him.”

“Taiyang, if he heard one of your terrible puns, he wouldn’t be laughing. Especially not that hard.” Raven deadpanned, closing her eyes and laying back on the grass as she spoke.

The blond brawler pouted and crossed his arms, making Summer and Qrow begin to laugh. This only served to make him pout harder.

All the while Ozpin’s own laughing fit hadn’t stopped, the old king not letting up his attack in the slightest.

‘MHAHANDIAS! S-STOHAHAHAHAP!” he cried out, the little game quickly losing its appeal as the tickling continued.

“Now why would I do that? This is the most I’ve heard you laugh since I met you!” was the reply.

Ozpin was really starting to not like this, he couldn’t breath and he felt like he was gonna puke. “I’M SERIOUS! HAHA! CUT IT OUHAHAHAT!”

Mandias hummed, “What’s that? I can’t hear you over the sound of your laughter.” 

Ozpin's laughter soon turned to just out right screaming and his twisting and turning increased a great deal.

This seemed to be the moment Ozymandias realized he should have listened to his young charge in the first place. He quickly retracted his hands and gave Ozpin a nervous and apologetic smile. “Are you alright my boy?”

Ozpin panted, small giggles and chuckles still slipping through. “Never. EVER. Do that again. Ever!”

“Message received loud and clear. My sincere apologies.” Ozymandias replied sheepishly, possibly the only time he had ever sounded sheepish is truth.

“OZ!” Qrow shouted, drawing the attention of the two souls. “YOU GOOD?”

Ozpin smiled and jogged over, plopping himself down next to his best friend. “I’m dandy as candy! Why do you ask?”

Summer put a warm hand on his knee, “You just started laughing and screaming. Are you sure you’re ok?”

Ozpin smiled and patted her hand, “I’m just fine. Just a… funny thought. Nothing to worry about.”

Tai tilted his head, “You really seemed tickled pink over it.”

Ozpin pulled a face as the old king laughed, “I mean… you’re not wrong.”

“Whatever, just don’t do anything that weird again.” Raven said, cracking an eye open to half glare at Ozpin.

The young headmaster shot her some finger guns, “You got it! You will never EVER see me do that again.” and a final glare to Ozymandias, “Ever.”

“Well in that case!” Summer grinned, “If you have the time, we’re going into town! You wanna come?”

Oz looked and Mandias, the ghost looked back sternly before his face melted into a smile and nodded. Ozpin grinned and turned back to Summer. “Absolutely! Let's do it!” 

“Hell yeah!” Qrow cheered, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Lets go! We can’t give him a chance to run!”

Summer giggled and quickly stood, followed by the others one by one, and soon the group of five were giggling and shouting as they ran to the transport. Ready to paint the town red with their chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
